This invention relates in general to land vehicles and, more particularly, to control systems and personal mobility vehicles therewith.
Electronic control systems for personal mobility vehicles, such as power wheelchairs, scooters, and the like, are well known. Such systems control the motion and behavioral functions of the vehicle in response to command signals from a user (e.g., a wheelchair occupant or attendant). Generally, such systems control the function of drive wheels, which support the vehicle for movement on a supporting surface. In addition, various other functions are controlled by the control system, including the vehicle seat functions, horn and light functions, and accessory functions.
Conventional electronic control systems typically require users to execute a very large number of sequential input commands by navigating through a menu structure. Many wheelchair occupants are not able to execute complicated sequential input commands. Ease of use of the electronic control system, especially reducing the number of menu navigation command sequences required for activities of daily living, is a major issue in designing and applying an electronic control system to a wheelchair. Currently available electronic control systems generally do not facilitate ease of use because menu navigation is only possible by moving through a fixed menu structure.